Kyoya's weakness
by Awesomer then you
Summary: "Let's be good friends, Kyo-kun." Kyoya's known Atsuko since she was five and just those five words was all it took for Atsuko to become Kyoya's weakness, but what will happen when the Host Club finds out about Atsuko? Rating might change later.
1. A New Playmate!

**I really hope you like this story. My next chapters will be a lot longer I promise you. Please review and tell me if I need to change anything!**

**Kyoya's pov**

…..Flashback….

"Kyoya," Yuuichi said, while we walked down the hosiplies halls.

"Yes," I said. Even my eight-year-old self knew that Yuuichi didn't bring me here out of kindness.

"I want to show you someone," He said.

"Someone?" I repeated.

"Yes," He said. He opened a door and walked into a white room. The room was about two of our patients rooms put together. Pink butterfly stickers were on the walls along with colorful drawings and two posters of some anime. A bed with white sheets, a red pillow, a purple fluffy pillow, a green heart shaped pillow, a pink blanket and a stuffed dog on it was in a corner on the left side of the room with a blue, green and pink toy box at the foot of it. In the middle of the room was a purple circle shaped rug and toys were everywhere. On the right side of the room was a dark red love seat, a small black coffee table in between the love seat and the T.V and still on the right side in a corner was a blue beanbag with a bookcase next to it filled with books and small things on it. There was only one window right across from the door covered with purple curtains that were blowing around from the wind outside.

"Yuui-"

"It seems she got out again. Come on, Kyoya," Yuuichi said. I followed him outside and behind the garden where we saw a girl three years younger than me sitting on a white bench with no shoes on kicking her feet back and forth. She was wearing green pants, a white longsleeve shirt, a red rose was behind her right ear and a hot pink necklace shaped into a sunflower was around her neck. A white stuffed bunny with floppy ears and everything was in her lap and she had shoulder-length snow white hair, just like snow clear pure white and she had bright hot pink eyes and a bright cheerful smile when she looked at us.

"Yuu-kun!" She yelled. She jumped up grabbing the bunny by the ears with her right hand before it hit the ground and ran up to Yuuichi hugging his legs. She smiled up at him. Yuuichi patted her head and kneeled down to her height.

"What are you doing out of your room, Atsuko?" He asked. Atsuko's smile brightened.

"It was boring, so I snuck out," She said. She tilted her head. "Was that wrong?" I was surprised by how well she talked, for being five-years-old at least.

"Yes, it was. You made me worry, Atsuko. You could of been hurt and I wouldn't know," He said. Atsuko lowered her head looking at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-kun," She said. Yuuichi patted her head again.

"Just don't do it again, OK," He said. Atsuko smiled again and nodded her head real fast. She than noticed me and tilted her head.

"Who's he?" She asked. Yuuichi stood up.

"This is my younger brother, Kyoya," He said. Atsuko smiled and stuck out her hand for Kyoya who shook it.

"It nice to meet you, Kyo-kun," She said. I let go of her hand and looked at Yuuichi.

"Atsuko's too smart for school and even our doctors can't teach her anything she doesn't know. She knows everything involving medical or anything else even history, math and geography. She's even to smart for the scientist we brought in to teach her during the day," Yuuichi said. "That's why she's here, Kyoya. She's too smart for her own good and her mother died giving birth to her. Her father ran off before she was born and we have a job to do during the day, so Kyoya I want you to play with Atsuko during the day."

"OK," I said.

"Yay! A new playmate! Did you hear that, Ran-chan?!" Atsuko asked her bunny, while she held the stuffed animal high above her head and skipped around Yuuichi singing, "A new playmate, a new playmate, a new playmate!" She smiled at me and my heart stopped for a minute. She put her arm through mine. "Let's be good friends, Kyo-kun."


	2. Dinner

**Hehehehe, it's still in flashback mode, but now Atsuko is seven and Kyoya's ten. Thanks for the reviews and I really don't know what's up with the picture I just picked a random one, but I changed it since it is kinda weird. Anyway thanks!**

**Kyoya's pov**

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun!" Atsuko yelled, while she ran around in the garden in my backyard with Ran-chan in her hand flying behind her since she had her arms out like a airplane and was holding him by her ears. Atsuko was wearing a dark pink skirt, a white blouse and her hot pink flower shaped necklace. She had no shoes on and her hair was now in pigtails held up by dark pink ribbons tied into bows.

"Yes, Atsu-chan, is something wrong?" I asked, while I looked up from my book to see her in front of me. Surprised I yelped and fell backwards hitting my head on the floor of the deck.

"Hahahahaha!" Atsuko laughed, while holding onto her sides she leaned back and fell off of the edge of the deck.

"Atsu-chan!" I yelled, quickly getting up. I looked over the edge on my hands and knees to see her laughing.

"Again, again, again!" She yelled. She jumped up and clapped her hands. I stared at her still confused, she just seemed to never stop amazing me. She threw Ran-chan up into the air and caught her by her ears.

"Are you alright, Atsu-chan?" I asked. She smiled and I tried to hide my blush, but she laughed telling me she saw it.

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun, a little fall like that won't hurt me. It was only exactly an inch off of the ground. A baby could fall from there and by the height differences be perfectly fine and land on it's hands and knees or feet if the baby can walk," She said. "Of course the baby will cry by the shock of falling and people will think the baby is hurt therefore will comfort it." She even sometimes amazed me with her meaningless facts. She knew everything, she knew things even some scientists didn't know and all of it is all squished in her brain has been since she was born. That's why the hosiple takes care of her, she's too important to let go, she could bring states down to their knees with her knowledge and everyone knows she knows more than she's letting on making them know she's smart, too smart and can easy trick important people.

I sometimes think Dad's afraid of her because he doesn't like to see her and especially doesn't like to talk to her because she can get anything out of your head. There's only been one person who has ever seen her scary side, but he's dead now. He died from a heart attack, her anger was too much for him even though it's his fault he made her made and that was when she was three, before I even knew her.

"Master Kyoya, Miss Hayashi, dinner is ready and Mr. Ootori-sama wishes you to to join him and the rest of the family," A maid said. I never bothered to learn any of their names.

"Thanks, Nao, and please call me Atsu-chan," Atsuko said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her feet, never letting go of Ran-chan. I don't think i've ever seen her without Ran-chan or with that necklace of her before. Nao lead us to the dining room and Atsuko sat down between Akito and me.

"Atsu-chan, your shoes," Orochi said. Orochi is a doctor at the hosiple Atsuko lives at, one of our hospitals. He mostly raised Atsuko along with a few other doctors and nurses even though everyone raised her, he's a very trusted doctor and we're all on first name bases. Atsuko looked at him with a mouth full of food and quickly swallowed. She smiled showing straight, sharp teeth, over the years her teeth have gotten sharp.

"Shoes are for suckers," She said.

"Atsuko," Yuuichi said. Yuuichi's the only one that calls her by her full name.

"Sorry, Yuu-kun," She said. She kicked her feet and continued to stuff her face with bread and wash it down with soup.

"I'm so sorry, Yoshio-san, i've told her time and time again to mind her manners," Orochi said with shame.

"It's fine, Orochi-"

"I don't know why I shouldn't eat like I always do? They might be powerful, but they need me, so in other ways they can't upset me. I know Aki-kun hates me and that Yo-kun is afraid of me and that Fuyu-kun loves me like a little sister, but is afraid of me sometimes," Atsuko said with a smile. "Also that Yuu-kun wishes that he didn't have to be so nice to me."

"What about Kyoya?" Father asked. Atsuko grabbed my hand under the table and smirked. I knew that she knew that she was a weakness to me, she was my friend and even if they told me to stop being friends with her I would still stay by her side even if it meant to have Father frown at me.

"I'm not giving away Kyo-kun's secrets," She said. She tilted her head and smirked like a child who just found a spider caught in her trap. "And you're not gonna get them out of him."


	3. Piggyback Rides

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and sorry if some things are spelt wrong my dog is laying on a button that I use to correct and he's waaaaaaay too cute to wake up, so yeah! Also Atsuko his actually four years younger than Kyoya cause he's seventeen and she's thirteen so yeah.**

**Host pov**

The host walked into Kyoya's bedroom quietly afraid that they would wake him. The twins where the last to come up the stairs and all of them stared in shock at the sight. Kyoya was asleep, but in his arms was a GIRL. She had snow white hair that reached her shoulders and Kyoya's arms where wrapped around her with his head buried in her hair. Tamaki knew the girl, but he only met her a few times, once when she just woke-up and he shivered at the thought of waking both of them up.

Kyoya moved around and the girl slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the host and screamed making Kyoya jump right up.

"Kyo-kun!" The girl cried. She hid behind Kyoya, wrapping her pale arms around his waist and peaking out at the host under his arm. Kyoya glared at the host.

"What," He said sending shivers up Tamaki and the twin's spine as Haruhi moved down a step on the stairs. She moved to stand by Hikaru though when she saw the girl look at her after she calmed down Kyoya. After the girl calmed down Kyoya the twin's stared in shock and Tamaki shook his head along with Haruhi, he watched her calm him many times when he's in a bad mood, but it still surprises him.

"These your friends, Kyo-kun?" The girl asked, but she didn't move or let go even when Kyoya tried to move her away. She had a soft voice to and it was really cute. Haruhi noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and hid her blush, but she noticed that the girl glared at her and held Kyoya closer to her.

"Atsu-chan," He said, patting her head. She looked up at him and tightened her arms around him even more. Haruhi wondered how he even could breathe by how tight she was holding him. She looked at the host again, but the look she gave them made them all take a step back, it was like she was telling them that she owned Kyoya and they shouldn't touch him.

"K-Kyoya-senpai, who's that," Hikaru asked, a little hesitant. Kyoya seeing that the girl wouldn't let go anytime soon reached behind him and tickled her side. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but she finally lost it and she fell down on the bed laughing. She held her side and Kyoya got up and she quickly got up as well. She was wearing only a shirt, Kyoya's most likely and it made the twins and Tamaki blush.

Kyoya just stood there by the bed making the twins and Harui wonder what he was gonna do, but was answered when the girl jumped onto his back.

"Kyo-kun, are they gonna be taking you to school?" She asked, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Kyoya put his arms under her legs and nodded. She tilted her head and asked him another thing, but the host couldn't hear it. Kyoya shook his head to her question and set her down on top of his desk.

"This is Hayashi Atsuko, she's a patient at my family's hospital and my childhood friend," He said, while he went into his closet and pulled out a plastic bag. He handed Atsuko the bag and she smiled at him, while kicking her feet.

"Ohhhhh, so she's," Hikaru started.

"A childhood friend?" Kaoru finished. They walked up to Atsuko and got really close. Kyoya went in his bathroom to change.

"Yup! I've know Kyo-kun forever," She said, happily. Kyoya walked out now in his uniform and sighed as the twins peared at her closer.

"She has no sense of personal space either, so don't bother," He said. Atsuko smiled when she saw him and jumped off the desk. She ran over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt. She was a little shorter than Haruhi, but why more female...and loyal. Kyoya grabbed his bag and told her to get dressed quick. She nodded and was about to take off her shirt when Kyoya whispered something in her ear.

"Ohhhh, OK," She said. She went into the bathroom and came out wearing blue jeans, black and white sneakers, a pink jacket with white on it, a red shirt and...a stuffed animal.

**Atsuko's pov**

I came out with Ran-chan in my hands and smiled up at Kyoya. He nodded and I jumped up onto the bed, so I could get on his back. He moved closer so I could and I quickly did. We walked out of his room and I saw Yuuichi, which is weird to see him so early.

"Yuu-kun!" I yelled. I jumped off of Kyoya's back and ran up to him. I grabbed his legs and smiled at him.

"Atsuko," He said.

"Yuu-kun, guess what i'm going to school with Kyo-kun," I said, happily. He nodded and Kyoya and his friends walked over to us. I already know all of them and everything about them. I've only ever told Kyoya, but I can see into people's hearts, meaning I can see their fears, their loved ones, their past and just everything. But i've known about the Host Club since Kyoya was told about it by Tamaki and i'm not Kyoya's childhood friend for no reason.

"Atsu-chan," Kyoya said. I smiled at Yuuichi and ran over to Kyoya. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his knees. I got on his back and he stood up again.

"Bye, Yuu-kun!" I called happily, while Yuuichi walked away not even glancing at Kyoya. Kyoya tightened his hold on my and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Atsu-chan," He whispered. I've know for a long time now, but Yuuichi doesn't really like me being so loyal to Kyoya and Kyoya doesn't like me being so friendly with Yuuichi.

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun, you're still mine," I whispered back. He relaxed a little and I smiled. We all got into a limo and I sat in Kyoya's lap, which surprised the twins and Haruhi, but Tamaki's seen in before. When we got to school I was the first one out with Ran-chan in my arms and Kyoya behind me along with the rest of the host. Girl's whispered about me and gasped when Kyoya made me get on his back.

"Come on, Atsu-chan," He said.

"But I feel fine!" I whined.

"I'm not about to have you pass out in front of me," He said. I pouted, but got on his back anyways and we saw Honey and Mori down the hall.

"Kyo-chan, who's that?" Honey asked.

"Hmm," Mori said.

"I'm Atsu-chan," I said. Haruhi and the twins went to their class and so did Honey and Mori.

"Kyoya, why is Atsu-chan going to school?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked at him.

"She wants to," He said. We walked into class and Ms. Maki smiled at us.

"Thanks for bringing the new student, Ootori-sama and Suoh-sama," She said. Tamaki kissed her hand and bowed.

"It was a pleasure to bring such a Princess here," He said and he smiled making the teacher blush. He sat down and the bell rang. After everyone, but Kyoya sat down I got off his back, but hid behind him gripping his shirt tightly.

"Class this is Hayashi Atsuko, Hayashi-"

"Please just call me Atsu-chan," I said, smiling at her. She nodded and smiled back. I think i'm gonna like this teacher.

"Ootori-sama can you please sit down?" She asked, I frowned. Nevermind I won't like her. I pulled Kyoya closer to me and looked at her through watery eyes.

"Can, Kyo-kun, please stay up here?" I asked. She melted into my hands and nodded. I bit back my smirk and Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"Introduce yourself, Atsu-chan," Kyoya said. I looked up at him and he nodded. I stepped out from behind him, but still didn't let go.

"I'm Hayashi Atsuko, but you can call me Atsu-chan-I looked up at Kyoya and he nodded telling me to continue-also i'm Kyo-kun's childhood friend," I said. Kyoya sighed, but lead me to my seat anyways. I sat down next to him and the girl next to me glared at me, I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her.


	4. Writer needs to tell you something!

**Ok guys so the next chapter won't be up until like next week. So sorry about that I know how it is to wait for another chapter, but writers block is getting to me. Anyways thanks MyKittyChan for helping me with ideas for the next chapter! Please don't kill me guys i'll have it up by next week, promise!**


	5. Houshakuji Renge! Part 1

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys and please keep them coming it makes me happy to know people don't think this is a waste of time. Also do you think I should like slowly get Haruhi to pair up with one of the host if yes which one and I need two oc's boy or girl it doesn't matter and i'll pick the two I like best so please give me two oc's. I won't pick them for two chapters though same thing with Haruhi if she should end up with one of the host. She's not ending up with Kyoya though cause I will personally stalk you for a whole week-no mon-no for all your life if you vote for him to be with Haruhi, i'll be there when your sleeping, eating, and standing outside your bathroom door/or window when you're in there 0-0, K ^-^.**

**Atsuko's pov**

"Kyo-kun!" I yelled and I jumped onto his back, Ran-chan's at his table. Kyoya sighed and looked at me. It's after school and it's almost time for the guest to come in. During the day I got some glares, especially at lunch when I jumped onto Kyoya and almost knocked him over. I've always had bad health, another reason why I live where I do so sometimes Kyoya makes me get on his back so I don't tire myself out and faint.

"Atsu-chan do you wanna eat some cake with me?" Honey asked. He smiled and held up some cake.

"Nope!" I said. He got tears in his eyes and I continued to smile.

"She doesn't like cake, Honey-senpai," Kyoya said. Honey brightened up and smiled again.

"Oh ok," He said and he went to ask Haruhi if she wanted some. I'm usually as bad as Kyoya in the mornings, but this morning I wasn't cause my bad mood washed away as soon as I saw strange people in the room. Tamaki doesn't know about my…..condition, he just knows that I live in a hospital for various of reasons. I'm also kinda shy around new people and people think i'm a kid because of Ran-chan. The locket I had when I was little I don't have any more, it was my mom's, but I gave it away because someone needed it more than I did.

"Alright everyone get into your places!" Tamaki yelled. I jumped off of Kyoya and sat down, while they all stood in front of the door. Today they're wearing kimonos.

"Welcome," They said as the doors opened.

"My dearest Tamaki why are you so beautiful?" One of Tamaki's customers asked him when I passed by his table. I tilted my head and watched as he smiled at her.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye even for just one second," He said. I saw Haruhi shake her head a little bit away from his table, watching as well.

"Than why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" Another asked.

"To set your nerves at ease so that my true feelings might reach your heart," He said. Sparkles seemed to shine around him and the girls where on the verge of screaming.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" Another asked. Tamaki smiled and moved his bangs out of his eyes to show tears.

"Because at the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start over flowing," He said.

"Oh Tamaki," They all said. I shook my head, even though Tamaki's tears where real the rest where just using eye drops. I walked over to the twins area and stood behind the their two guest.

"I think it's adorable you two are wearing matching kimonos," One said.

"Our mother designed everything the host are wearing today, if you see something you like we can take an order for you," Hikaru said and Kaoru and him smiled closed eyed smiles. With my power to be able to see into hearts I can tell the twins apart easily.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on," Kaoru said. Hikaru pulled him close and leaned towards his face.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered to him. Kaoru blushed and looked away with tears in his eyes, of course fake tears.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of everybody," Kaoru whispered. Their customers went crazy and I saw Haruhi sigh. Of course even without my power and having Kyoya tell me I still would of figured out Haruhi's a girl.

'They're up to that nonsense again,' Haruhi thought as she frowned. Sometimes I can pick up people's thoughts and I just happened to pick up Haruhi's. I walked up beside her as two of her guest came up.

"Haruhi, you look so cute in that kimono," One said.

"Almost like a girl," The other added. I hide my smirk and instead patted Haruhi's head.

"Well Haru-kun is just a very female male huh ladies?" I asked. I tilted my head and smiled. They smiled soft smiles as well and nodded.

"Your cute too Atsu-chan," They said. I opened my eyes and looked at them with the innocents only a child like me could pull off.

"You really mean it?" I asked. Hearts went into their eyes.

"Of course," They said. I smiled again only this time with my eyes closed. I opened them when I heard Kyoya though. We both turned towards him.

"Haruhi you booked another appointment it seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers, keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee for that komono is nothing to sneeze at," He said. He smiled his host smile and Haruhi glared at him and sighed once again.

"Like some heartless tacts collector huh," I said voicing her thoughts, I didn't catch them this time, but I knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah," She muttered.

"Oh wow Kyoya," One of his customers said.

"I can't get over how great you look in that komono," Another said. A dark area surrounded me as I smiled a dangerous smile and popped up behind Kyoya.

"Of course you ladies do know that Kyo-kun is mine, right?" I asked. They almost peed themselves and nodded really fast.

"O-of course," They said. My dark aura disappeared as soon as it came and I tilted my head and looked at Kyoya who was looking at me as well.

"Kyo-kun are you planning on releasing any more picture books of the Host Club?" I asked, I knew the answer already though. He pushed up his glasses and smiled at his two guest and me.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned present lately," He said. The twins then popped up behind me and Kyoya.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money?" Hikaru whispered/started.

"From the permoshian items we sell," Kaoru finished/whispered. We all looked at them.

"That's true, but the photos aren't in good quality, the picture books where full of nothing but amature hidden camra shots," Kyoya started. He held up some fuzzy pictures.

"However if you wanted to create some higher money making products," I finished. Kyoya brought out his calculator and the twins slowly disappeared. "I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget."

"Haru-chan, Atsu-chan," Honey said. He came over with tears in his eyes and holding one of his sandals.

"What is it, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals!" He cried.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said.

"Takashi," Honey said. Mori bent down and Honey's 'lost' sandal on his foot.

"I noticed you dropped it," He said.

"Takashi!" Honey cried and he jumped into the boy's arms. Randomly some guest appeared and fawned over them.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today, but how are they able to cry so easily," Haruhi mumbled. I smiled and put an arm around her.

"Of course, Haru-kun," I said. She backed up and bumped into Hikaru making his eye drops fall out of his sleeve.

"What's this?" She asked. The twins appeared behind her.

"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru started.

"No woman can resist a man on the verge of tears," Hikaru finished.

"It is common knowledge, Haru-kun," I said. She sighed in defeat.

"Here Haruhi, this is for you," Kaoru said. He pulled a little candy out of his sleeve and gave it to her. I took a step back as two guest came up.

"For me?" She asked.

"Wow Haruhi I didn't know you liked candy," One of the guest said.

"She dosn't," I said. They ignored me though.

"Well like Atsu-chan said I don't, but I think it'll make a good present for my mother," She said. I tilted my head. Mother...that's a strange word for me. Kyoya came and stood next to me as Tamaki popped up.

"So amiable of you!" Tamaki shouted. "Please Haruhi take as many as you like." He just kept on piling the tiny sweets into Haruhi's hands.

"He so loves her," I said.

"To bad he's an idiot," Kyoya said. I nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess the tears are fake," Haruhi said.

"Oh no," I whispered as Tamaki went overboard with telling her a true host doesn't need eye drops.

"Tell me Haruhi have you fallen for me yet?" He asked.

"You wish," She said.

"Hmmmm, my romanticness doesn't seem to be reaching you," He said. "Perhaps I should add a little more to my character?"

"No you shouldn't," I said, almost making him go into his emo corner. Than I saw the twins go over to a girl by the door.

"Come on in what are you waiting for?" Hikaru asked, holding a rose out to her.

"Watching from afar is no fun," Kaoru said, right behind his brother.

"Stop that," Tamaki said, appearing right sides them.

'Run, girl, run,' I thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more gentle with our first time guess?" Tamaki asked. He went up to the girl and held out a rose. "Please you don't have to be afraid my princess." He got close to her and I noticed that she was Houshakuji Renge and it turns out she thinks Kyoya is hers. Mmmm interesting.


End file.
